theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Velsing
Introduction A small bio of your character. Background Right from the age Victoria started to walk they knew she would be some sort of problem. She hardly ever listened, was always getting into trouble and could never stop getting into a fight with another kid on the block. She claimed it was because all of the kids picked on her for trying to be so much like her brother. “Well know wonder girls shouldn’t act like guys” is all the response she would ever get from them but Victoria could hardly care what they thought.. Everything her brother did was amazing and she wanted to learn it and do it exactly as he did. She joined the basketball team just like him and then switched over to the soccer team just like him. Her grades were nothing less than a mirror image of his. Even going as far as to fail in the same things he did. Her brother, Victor, was caring, knowledgeably and protective. All the parent Victoria felt she needed. Victoria didn’t understand the connection herself but when she was 3 and her brother was in his teens he took her out for a walk. A few drunk men tried to ruff him and his little sister up. Of course they had no idea of the power within Victor and found themselves being propelled at high speeds into a near barnyard. Victoria couldn’t recall that to mind after all these years but something inside just knew he was some sort of hero. She had the feeling but no memory to match why. It wasn’t until she got into an accident one day that she realized what exactly her brother was hiding. While returning from an awful shopping day with her mother. A car in opposite traffic slammed into the front of theirs. The mother was okay(as most drivers always are) but Victoria had been badly injured and the side of her waist was badly torn. They rushed her off to the hospital and it was determined right away that she was going to need a blood transfusion. As luck would have it Victor was a perfect match and so he donated his blood without question. The transfusion was a success and the surgery went well. After a month or so Victoria was back to normal and felt as good as new. One day in school though while she was at gym her powers became active and instead of trying to do a slam dunk she ended up slamming through the roof. Frightened and in awe by her powers she crashed into a tree and then into the ground. Even though it didn’t hurt the shock of it all caused her to faint and next thing she knew she was at home with her parents staring at her. After many harsh questions and accusing fingers the truth finally cam out from her brother who admitted to having the same powers. He explained that she must have gained powers through the blood transfusion and that she wasn’t a mutant. Her parents had an extreme hate for people with powers though, because both of there parents had been killed by one. Outraged and disgusted the family became torn and the parents ended up separating deciding it was best to leave Victoria with her brother. In truth Victoria couldn’t have asked for a better setup but over a few months her brother started to act strange. He became withdrawn and angry all the time. Did he blame her for blowing his secret? For ruining the family? And why would he never answer her questions about where his powers came from. Was he mutant? Victoria felt as if the old Victor she knew had died. The life in his eye's had died and he looked like a stranger to her. One day later her brother gave her the worst news ever. He told her she had to leave. That he needed to go someplace and she would only hold him back and get in the way. Victoria protested and screamed but for once her brother just didn’t care. He wrote a letter to The Academy and sent her their. Victoria stuffed away her guilt and anger and convinced herself that this was just a test to get stronger. For her brother, to find him and confront him by force if need be. With Victoria gone Victor could now move on with his true plans. Starting with the death of their parents. Killing them would be the first stepping stone to what he considered to be his destiny. It was not so hard a thing to do and quite frankly Victor would get a sense of pleasure from it. Victoria had no idea that when she had said goodbye to Victor that day she was saying it forever. The brother she had knew all her life, that raised her and taught her to try to be more than just his shadow, loved her and cared for her, he, was no more. Personality and Appearance Personality: '''Vick is one of those people who act tuff on the outside and suprisingly are very strong on the inside. She is definetly a tomboy which is plain to see when you meet her. She doesnt easily admit her faults and feels the need to cover them over with pride when you point them out. Early on she developed a need to be like her brother so she carries many of the same traits as him. Some purposely done but most actually naturally come to her. She is quick tempered and easy to spur to action when she feels she is being challenged. In her mind she is always out to prove that she is just as good as her brother and worthy of being his little sister which is what drives her and most of her actions. Not a healthy obession but dont tell her that!. She doesnt respond as negatively towards cowardly or easily frighten people as you might think but instead tries to inspire them and use them to bolster her own strenght. Though she does tend to walk over them sometimes. '''Appearance: '''You can tell from first glance that Vick is a Tomboy. She's hardly ever seen without some type of baseball cap over her head. She wears belly hoddies off and on and always always is wearing some type of belly shirt. Usually in tank top form. Her jeans are very baggy and tend to sag off her pronounced hips. She has short neck length red hair and four ear piercings in her right ear. Powers and Abilities '''Jet propulsion/Explosive flight: Unknown source of energy empowers her to propel her body at explosive speed and in an explosive manner. Can travel at 100mph and slam into you with the incredible force. Force Field/Life Support: '''She generates a kentic barrier that only enables during flight. This allows almost no harm to her body when she impacts an object. Also creates a layer of air around her body so that shes able to breathe in space and underwater while in flight. '''Explosive Impact Fighting/Blast field: Her brother tried to teach her taekwondo but it ended in her developing her own style of crazy, wreackless foot based fighting style. Basically using any dirty tricks to distract you from the foot about to connect with your face. The force from her attacks are empowerd by her explosive energies and thus giving her explosive strenght and effect behind her attacks. She can also channel her unkown cosmic energy through her force field and create ranged explosions. Super Sight: '''She has enhanced Vision. Enables her to see farther and with greater accuracy than normally humanly possible. Comparable to that of an Eagle. '''Skills: Pilot: She's learning to become a pilot. So she has a little skills in understanding how a plane works and how to at least get it off ground. Has a natural knack for learning how things fly very easily. Willpower: '''She has alot of will power and inner strength within herself. She doesn't call it quits very often unless you knock her out or she is just totally stumped. Can get her head back together quickly and focus on what it is she is trying to accomplish. She's very sincere and tells it like it is. '''Parachute: Vick has skills in parachuting and understanding how it works. She always carries a parachute on her back at all times. Pick Pocketing: Vick has some skills and pick pocketing and can steal something right from under you. She hardly ever uses this. Weaknesses Quick temper and easy to ignite if challanged. Always willing to show off when possible. Often underestimates peoples ability and overestimates her own. She's blunt and straight to the point which may hurt a few of the delicate people. Rage inspired fighting makes her tend to forget others around her. Vick is claustrophobic. Her mind seems to shut down when in closed spaces. Normal human weakness and can be killed like any other human. Adventures Self Explanatory Alternate Universes Self Explanatory Trivia Vick had a very bad experience the day she decided to waer a dress so she vowed to never put on on again. Vick loves bunnies and thinks there absolutely adoroable. She will try to hide this fact but it becomes evident when she around one. Her brother always said it was the one girly fact about her. Uncontrolable urge to help bunnies when there in danger. Vick works out her stomach alot and likes to show it off. Notes Anything else you think you should tell us Category:Characters Category:Alpha